


Sharing is Caring

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, cadet days, canonverse, jearmin week 2020 day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: The Cadets were tasked with setting up camps for the evening training. Armin and Jean partnered up and made a discovery.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I'm a day late. Ooops.

Armin was glad when the rain finally let up for hopefully the rest of the day. He and the other Cadets were tasked with setting up their tents for the evening with a partner of their choosing. For his partner he chose Jean. Despite Jean’s bickering banter with Eren, Armin thought he was nice. He was nice to him at least. Eren was hard to get along with for some people anyway, Armin thought. He brushed it off and assisted Jean. Armin worked on getting the opposite side up and securing the corners with the wooden stakes.

His boots were nearly covered with mud from falling down carrying the heavy supplies. Reiner wasn’t at the rear with Armin at that time to help him as he did previously. Jean was in the middle trying to prove that he could do better than Eren. Mikasa was at the front, naturally, trying not to glare daggers at Annie after she kicked Eren’s butt in sparring that morning.

Boots were definitely staying outside that night. No doubt about it.

Jean tossed the inside supplies into the tent.  _ Woah, he’s working fast. I’ve fallen behind again _ . Armin sighed. He didn’t get the hang of pitching the tent yet. It was the third time already. “Need some help, Armin?” Jean asked and crouched down by him.

“Ye-Yeah. Sorry,” he muttered. He felt warmth spread to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He gave a sheepish smile at him.

Jean nodded, pushed the wooden stakes further into the ground than what Armin had them, redid the ties, and went back to making sure everything was set up correctly. Armin sighed once he was gone.  _ Damn. _

The smell of meat and potatoes cooked over the campfire sent Armin’s stomach into a rumble. He stood and brushed his hands off. “Jean?”

“Hm?” Jean stood as well, brushed a few drops of sweat from his forehead. The forest always got so humid during the warm months. Especially after the rain.

“I think I’m finished. We should probably go eat before Sasha devours the whole food supply,” Armin suggested. “Once we’re done eating you can check to make sure I have this set up properly...if you want...if you don’t trust that I did it right.”

Jean raised a brow. “Why wouldn’t I trust you?”

“Well I’m not the greatest at things like this, nor am I very physically strong like the others,” Armin admitted and rubbed the toe of his boot against the dirt.

“Don’t worry about being like the others. It’s bullshit trying to be like them. Just be yourself.” Jean smirked. “Now let’s go eat.” He clapped Armin on the back as the two walked together.

Armin ate his dinner quietly and met Jean’s gaze through the fire. The warmth that flooded his cheeks definitely was not from the fire. When Armin looked down he couldn’t help the tiny smile that stretched his lips. He didn’t look to see if Jean’s eyes were still there. Armin just continued eating and listening to the chatter from the other Cadets.

Once all of that was over and it was time to turn in for bed, the two were quiet as they entered the tent—Armin’s boots discarded outside just like the plan. He shrugged his jacket off, then his straps and shirt. Meanwhile Jean was untying the bedrolls and extra blankets.

“Uh...Armin? Is this the only bedroll we were given? There’s just one here.”

“Wh-What? Oh...well if that’s the case you can sleep there tonight. Just give me one of the extra blankets and we’ll call it good,” Armin said. The familiar feel of heat came back. “Unless you want to share.”

“I-If...if you’re okay with sharing.” Armin never heard Jean be  _ that _ quiet before.

“I am.” His heart beat quickly.

Jean undressed down to his underwear, hands unsteady. He got into the bedroll first. It wasn’t very big but looked big enough for someone Armin’s size to be able to squeeze into. He tried to leave enough room for Armin anyway.

Armin took a deep, yet quiet breath in and followed suit. He flinched when he felt Jean’s bare skin. Slowly he looked up to him. Met his gaze once again. Armin’s swallow as audible. He let his eyes roam across the expanse of Jean’s chest. He saw Jean shirtless plenty of times. Thought his chest was a great development from hard work. Nothing compared to Reiner’s, but still impressive. Slowly Armin let his fingers wander the smooth, warm skin. He held his breath, licked his lips.  _ What am I doing? He’s going to— _

Jean’s lips pressed firmly onto Armin’s tore him from his thoughts. Armin’s eyes widened with awe. Jean was kissing him. Jean was kissing  _ him _ . He couldn’t believe that Jean was kissing him. Not when he seemed so into Mikasa despite her not paying attention to him.

And just like that, it was over. “Did you not like that?” came Jean’s voice.

“I did.” It was the truth. “But you like Mikasa.”

“She’s too into Eren to ever notice or care about my feelings toward you. I let go. It’s not worth holding onto feelings that will never be returned.” Jean swallowed. “But if you don’t want this—”

“I do. I never expected you to like me like that. You didn’t seem like the type to be interested in me.”

“I am and that’s all that matters.” Jean slipped his arms around Armin. Armin nestled his head in the crook of Jean’s neck. His hands ran up and down his back. It felt relaxing. The movement of Armin’s hands. Their bodies pressed close to one another.

Armin hoped that for any other camping trips they only ended up with one bedroll.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. ♥
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [Verooochan](https://twitter.com/Verooochan)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://pillowfort.io/erwin-smith)


End file.
